Diesel engine use for passenger car applications is increasing due to the benefit of better fuel economy. Further, gasoline engines are increasing compression ratios to improve the fuel efficiency. As a result, diesel and gasoline engine accessory drive systems have to overcome the vibrations of greater magnitude from crankshafts due to above mentioned changes in engines.
Due to increased crankshaft vibration plus high acceleration/deceleration rates and high alternator inertia the engine accessory drive system is often experiencing belt chirp noise due to belt slip. This will also reduce the belt operating life.
Crankshaft isolators/decouplers and alternator decouplers/isolators have been widely used for engines with high angular vibration to filter out vibration in engine operation speed range and to also control belt chirp.
Representative of the art is U.S. application serial No. 2013/0150191 which discloses a drive pulley structure has a cylindrical pulley member, a hub structure that is provided inside the pulley member so as to rotate relative to the pulley member, a coil spring that is fixed to the hub structure, a tapering which has a conical round surface as of a cone whose axis is made up of a rotational axis J of the hub structure, and a frictionmember that is inserted to be interposed between the conical round surface of the tapering and the pulley member, and the coil spring is inserted to be interposed in place while being compressed in the direction of the rotational axis of the hub structure, the tapering, the frictionmember and the pulley member being brought into press contact with each other by virtue of a restoring force P of the coil spring.
What is needed is an isolating pulley comprising a friction member engaged between the spring carrier and the hub, the friction member comprising a first multiple ribbed surface to engage the spring carrier and a second multiple ribbed surface to engage the hub, each extending radially from an axis of rotation. The present invention meets this need.